Experience
A set amount of experience is needed to reach each level and additional quests open up at each level. Experience can be acquired by defeating monsters, completing quests and participating in PvP battles. The individual who delivers the final blow gains the experience. Level Differences and Experience / Color Scheme The amount of experience gained is determined by the level difference between the monster and the player. Enemies must be no more than 5 levels lower to gain experience. *6+ Levels greater = 100% experience *2-5 Levels greater = 100% *0-1 Level difference = 100% *2 Levels lower = 90% *3 Levels lower = 70% *4 Levels lower = 30% *5 Levels lower = 10% *6+ Levels lower = 0% Group Experience Group experience applies only to group members that are in the same map in which a monster (of levels up to +5 or -5 of your own) is killed, regardless of who makes the kill. However, if between the highest-level member and you there is a distance in levels of 6 or more, in that case you don't gain any experience. Although, all those other members who are within 5 or less levels to the highest-level member (he/she included) will still gain it, regardless of their own distance to the lowest-level member. You will gain experience from all worthy opponents, regardless of the levels of other group members. Experience Table Currently, the level cap is set at 55 and no additional experience can be acquired once this point is reached. Experience Bonus These items give experience (%) boost to enemies killed. * Blue Dragonspawn (+5%) 7.490 * Silver-Scaled Dragonspawn (+5%) * Copper-Scaled Dragonspawn (+5%) * Dragonspawn (+20%) 15.900 * Spiney Dragonspawn (+5%) * Little Dragonspawn (+5%) * Fire-scaled Dragonspawn (+5%) * Ember-Scaled Dragonspawn (+25%) 24.900 * Brightly Scaled Dragonspawn (+20%) * Emerald-Scaled Dragonspawn (+15%) * Amulet of Insight (+5%) - world loot ( ) (Discontinued) * Jewel of Insight (+5%) - Daily reward bonus for logging in on 5 days in a row for the first time * Amulet of Enlightment (+35%) - random drop from a surprise chest (Discontinued) The event Time of Insight provides an experience boost to all the players for a limited time. Consumables * Purchase and consume Experience Elixirs to gain experience. (Discontinued) * Juice of Insight provides 200% more XP for 5 min duation. (Discontinued) * Nectar of Insight increase XP gain by 35% for 2 hours. (Discontinued) * Fruit of Insight Gain +100% XP for defeating monsters for 30 minutes. (Discontinued) * Scroll of Insight increase XP gain by 100% for 1 hour. (Discontinued) * Thesis of Revelation increase XP gain by 50% for 1 days. * Tome of Revelation increase XP gain by 50% for 3 days. * Encyclopedia of Revelation increase XP gain by 50% for 7 days. * Book of Experience increase XP gain by 100% for 30 minutes. * Tome of Experience increase XP gain by 100% for 1 hour. * Encyclopedia of Experience increase XP gain by 100% for 3 hours. Category:Guides